


Filthy Mouth

by theglitterati



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theglitterati/pseuds/theglitterati
Summary: “With all the nasty things I see you put in that mouth,” Hank says, “you can’t say the word ‘cock’?”Hank thinks it's time Connor learned some new vocabulary words.





	Filthy Mouth

There’s something about Connor, even when he hovers over Hank on the bed in nothing but a tight pair of briefs, that just looks so damn _ innocent_. He’s almost cherubic in the dark of the bedroom, his cheeks flushing celestial blue as Hank slides his hands over his pale skin. How can someone who Hank has watched chase down suspects, interrogate them, and stare impassively as they self-destruct, look so demure in his lap?

“Hank,” Connor says, as he straddles Hank, pushing his pert little ass into Hank’s cock. “I would like it if you touched my penis now.”

_ Right, _ Hank thinks, _ that’s how. _For some reason, this cold-blooded killing machine, despite having no qualms about fucking his boss for two plus months now, sounds like a vanilla PTA mom whose husband is screwing the pool boy in bed. Deviancy, in all senses of the word, seems to be more difficult for Connor than it is for others.

“You know,” Hank says, broaching the subject delicately, “you don’t have to be so… anatomically-correct when we’re having sex.”

A tiny wrinkle appears on Connor’s brow. “What do you mean?”

“Penis, testicles… there are other things you can say that would make you sound less like a dictionary.”

“Ah,” Connor says, his comprehension visible as his LED changes from yellow back to blue. “Yes, I'm familiar with the slang that humans use to describe body parts in the, ah, _ heat of the moment.” _

“Okay,” Hank says. “Any reason you don’t use it?”

Connor’s LED immediately flips back to yellow. “It makes me feel… embarrassed, I guess, is the right word. While I’m familiar with the terms, I’m not sure I would use them correctly, and it all feels a little… _ obscene.” _He blushes more, the blue starting to extend down his chest. Hank thinks the effect that silly blue glow has on him is what’s really obscene_. _

“And what you’re doing with your hips right now,” Hank says, glancing down at where Connor desperately ruts against him, “there’s nothing indecent about that?”

Connor just smirks a little and continues. “Please, Hank,” he pleads, throwing in a little pout that he’s probably calculated will increase the chances of Hank giving him what he wants.

Hank considers it, running his hands idly over Connor’s back while he thinks. He’s helpless against Connor’s powers of persuasion, and they both know it. But he loves the way Connor looks when he’s feeling just a little humiliated, and he can’t pass up the opportunity to see that.

“Connor, what’s your safe word?” Hank asks.

“Cyberlife.”

“Good.” Hank immediately removes his hands from Connor’s body. Connor leans forward, trying to press himself against Hank again, but Hank won’t let him.

“Now,” Hank says. “Tell me what you want.”

Connor frowns, then scowls when he realizes what Hank’s doing. “You’re really going to make me do this?”

“No. I’m not going to make you do anything,” Hank says. “You’re welcome to use your safe word, and we’ll go back to doing things normally, or we can stop completely.

“But I don’t think you will.” He leans closer, putting his lips to Connor’s ear. “I think, in spite of all your cute little lip-biting and eyelash-fluttering, you want this. You want to talk dirty for me. You chose to become a deviant. Act like one.” Hank feels a shudder run through Connor’s body, and he knows that he’s won.

Connor, never one to back down from a challenge, starts right away, saying, “Hank, I want you to touch my…” But he stops. He can’t finish the sentence.

“With all the nasty things I see you put in that mouth,” Hank says, “you can’t say the word ‘cock’?”

Connor pouts again, and tries to grind down against Hank. Hank grips his hips hard until he stills, and waits.

Finally, Connor shuts his eyes, and says, “I want you to touch my c-cock.”

“Well, why didn’t you say so?” In one quick motion, Hank slips Connor’s briefs down. He won’t give him everything he wants yet, though. He trails his fingertips down Connor’s shaft, teasing.

Connor wiggles around in his lap, trying to find friction. “This is more frustrating than before.”

“Is there something you’d like me to change?” Hank asks, his fingers still feather-light as they move up and down.

Connor nods. “More,” he grunts, eyes still shut. “Harder.”

Those words are music to Hank’s ears, and he grips Connor tighter, smearing the lubricant leaking from Connor’s cock over him until he’s nice and wet. After a minute or two, Connor starts whining like it’s too much for him. Hank knows what’s coming — Connor always asks for the same thing when he gets like this — but he’s curious to see how it’ll play out.

“Hank—” Connor gasps, breaking off into a loud moan. Hank watches him; he can practically see Connor googling synonyms for ‘fellatio’ in his head. Finally, he opens his eyes and looks straight at Hank, too needy to be shy anymore.

“Can I suck your dick?” he asks.

“‘Course you can,” Hank says roughly. Connor crawls backwards as Hank slips his boxers off and guides Connor’s head down.

The back of Hank’s head hits the wall. Connor is _ way _ too good at this, and Hank will never get used to it. Connor’s complete lack of gag reflex helps, but really, it’s just _ him_, the way he looks up at Hank with those big brown eyes, staring at him, god knows why, like Hank hangs the moon and the stars.

“That filthy mouth of yours looks good around my cock,” Hank says, struggling to keep his voice even. Connor just smiles and takes him in deeper, humming around him.

“Okay,” Connor says when he comes up for air with a _ pop! _ at the top of Hank’s cock. “I’m ready.”

Hank looks down his nose at him. “For? If you say ‘sexual intercourse,’ you’re spending the night in the living room with Sumo.”

Connor just smirks at him. “I’m ready,” he says, “for you to fuck me.”

Suddenly, Hank doesn’t feel like teasing him anymore. He grabs Connor by the arm and moves him aside, repositioning them so that Connor is lying on his stomach on the bed with Hank behind him. He slips a finger, and then two, inside him. Connor’s wet and ready, as unbelievably tight as they first time they did this.

“That feels… I like it,” Connor mumbles. Hank can tell he’s trying this new dirty-talk thing out, so he stays quiet, waiting. “I like the way your fingers stretch me open,” is what Connor finally says.

_ Holy hell_, Hank thinks. “This’ll stretch you out even more.” 

He pushes his cock into Connor, taking it slow until they both adjust, then speeding up, rolling his hips against Connor’s ass.

“That’s amazing,” Connor says. “Hank. Fuck, Hank.”

Typically, Connor’s quiet when they’re together, restrained but for the occasional moan, almost chaste. His face hides nothing — that blue blush is a complete giveaway — but he’s not usually vocal. Tonight, though, he lets loose a goddamn symphony of broken moans and half-composed sentences, high-pitched, wanton cries and deep, throaty growls.

“Your cock feels so good inside me,” he whispers. He looks back at Hank for approval, and _ god_, does Hank approve. He slams hard into Connor, who howls.

“You feel fucking incredible,” Connor continues, louder. “I needed this. I needed you to fuck me. Sometimes, when we’re at work, I start thinking about it, and it’s all I can do not to beg you to fuck me right there.”

Hank’s eyes widen. He pulls out, flips Connor over, and pushes back into him. He needs to see his face when he says these things. Connor’s less composed than Hank has ever seen him, his hair falling in his face, lips purple from biting.

“Would you be able to resist if I did that?” Connor asks. “If I begged you to fuck me at the station? Or would you have to take me to the evidence room and take me right away?”

Hank opened this can of worms, and now he is going to lie in it. It’s like he flipped a switch; modest, upright Connor now sounds like a phone sex operator designed specifically to drive Hank insane.

“I’d let you bend me over the terminal — fuck, I’m close.” Connor’s words slur together as he loses control. “I’d let you pull— pull my pants down and fuck me right there in that glass-walled room. I don’t even care if we get caught; I’d need you too badly. I need you so badly, Hank. All I need is you. I _ love _ you, Hank—”

Hank’s orgasm hits him as the same time Connor’s does, Connor spilling his artificial cum onto his chest while Hank continues thrusting into him, finishing deep inside him. Hank manages to roll off of Connor before he collapses on the sheets, breathing heavily.

It’s a few minutes before Hank is aware of anything but the pounding of his own heart. When he comes to, he realizes that Connor is lying very, very still beside him.

“Connor? What’s—?”

“I’m sorry, Hank.”

“For what?” Hank asks.

“For what I said. That I— well, you know what I said. I shouldn’t have said that. I got carried away.”

Hank rolls up on his elbow, squinting at Connor. “Are you really sorry?”

Connor’s still for a moment, then seems to deflate. “No, I guess not. I am sorry if it affects our relationship, work or otherwise, negatively, but I meant what I said, and—”

“Connor?”

“Yes?”

“I love you, too.”

Connor blinks rapidly. “Really?”

“Really.”

“Oh,” Connor says. “That is a relief.”

Hank laughs. “How could I not love you, you plastic idiot?”

Connor pulls Hank down and wraps his arms around him, pressing his face into Hank’s neck. “Thanks for teaching me to speak dirty,” Connor says.

Hank snorts. “It’s _talk _ dirty, Con.”

“Right.” Connor releases Hank, and they lie facing each other on the bed. 

“I guess I was afraid to say those things because I was afraid of feeling ashamed,” Connor says. “But I saw how much you liked it, and that made me feel good.” Hank reaches a hand out, pushes Connor’s hair back from his eyes. God, he is gorgeous.

“Next time,” Connor continues, “I won’t be nervous. I will just tell you in a straightforward manner that I want you to rail me so hard I scream.”

Hank’s jaw drops while Connor laughs harder than Hank knew androids could. _ I’ve unleashed a monster, _ Hank thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at kyrstin.tumblr.com


End file.
